The Call From Beyond the Fog!
by sailor-duel-racer-armista
Summary: The Call From Beyond the Fog! A Story of First True Love!


_**The Call From Beyond the Fog!  
A Story of First True Love!  
By  
Armista L. Shelton  
Start April 18, 2003  
Ended July 26, 2003 **_

Have you ever wondered what would be in a blanket of fog, or what might come out of it?  
Well in myths & legends of Mythical, Mysterious & wonderful creatures live in a certain blanket of fog.  
Here is a story to tell you how 2 mythical & beautiful creatures, & 2 human children will be chosen to lead the fantasy creatures to battle the evil human & creatures, that wants to make the...  
Read the story & see what happens.

**CHAPTER 1 (THE BEGINNING) **

Once upon a time, in a mythical rainbow fog, the mythical place is called THE CHARM FOREST. It's where fantasy, mythical, & legendary animals that live peacefully.  
One day, in the middle of October, from the Fountain of New Born named Endora, a Dragon/Fairy & a Unicorn/Fairy were created. The Dragon/Fairy is a human boy arm, body, & head with a red & green dragon scale back, & scale wings. Then a red & green fireball mark is on his forehead, & green with red tips dragon spike hair. He was given the name Dranser. The Unicorn/Fairy is a human girl head, body, & arms; with a white fury back, white sparkling silver & gold feather wings, a rainbow horn on her forehead, & purple hair with rainbow sparkles. She was given the name Ugomy. When they touched the forest ground, they opened their eyes, & saw their new home.  
On that same day, on the planet Earth, in the United States, Salem Oregon, 2 babies, a boy & girl were born. The boy was given the name Kai, & the girl was given the name Umi. Kai had black hair & blue eyes, & Umi had yellow hair & brown eyes.  
As Kai & Umi grew up, when they turned 4 years old, they where learning how to carve crystal into fantasy & realistic animals & other things. When they turned 7, their parents became famous, when they're crystal carvings where just like real living animals.  
After Kai & Umi's 12th birthday, a man from a Crystal Corporation made them an offer and they turned down. So he thought that if he'll kill the parents, & forces the kids to work for him, he makes a fortune selling their crystals carvings. You see Kai & Umi knows a place in the Oregon Caves is where they get the crystal that seems real when something is made or created.  
Kai & Umi where up stairs in their bedrooms, they were just getting done carving a fantasy creature of their own, when they heard the sounds of crystal shattering down stairs. They walked out of their rooms & went down the stairs to the crystal making room, and looked out from behind the door. They saw their father getting beat up, & their mother lying on the floor covered in blood.  
Then they heard the man who was beating their father up, say, "He won't talk, Mr. Robbert Gorram Sir."  
They saw a man dressed in silver, the color of crystal suit, black shoes with crystal cuffs on them. Then they saw a dark crystal ball with a creature that looks like a half wolf body & a half falcon head & winds together, in the center of it. He said, "If he won't tell, we'll let my black ball say for his death. So what do you say LuraWolf?" Then the dark crystal ball started to glow, and then made a hologram of the gray wolf with silver falcon wings & head, LuraWolf.  
He said, "Kill him. And look for the kids." Then the hologram disappeared. When they heard that, Kai & Umi ran up the stairs to get some of their most prize things. It took them minutes to get up the stairs.  
Kai said, before they went into their rooms, " Umi, meet me outside, if you get done before me & you are to wait outside, If I don't come in 10 minutes, I want you to run away, as fast as you can. Okay."  
She said, "Okay." Then they went into their bedrooms.  
Robert said, "You three go find the kids." Then 3 other thugs started to go up the stairs, looking for the kids.  
Umi got just 2 things, the carved pocket-size crystal dragon/fairy that she just got done with & a crystal star that she wears around her neck. The carved crystal she put in her pocket, & she put the star around her neck. Then she ran out of her room & heard the thugs walking up the stairs. She didn't have the time to get her brother, so she ran to the slide door that has a slide instead of stairs to go outside. The thugs where at the top of the stairs, when Kai came out of his bedroom. They reached out & grabbed him.  
Umi waited for 5 minutes, and then she saw the doors open, so she hid, in an alley. She saw them walk out with all the crystal carvings. Then she saw one of the thugs carrying her brother. She was heart-broken. Then she ran into a just appeared fog. Kai saw her running into the fog, & when it lifted, she went with it. He yelled out, "UMI."  
The man said, "Shut up." Then put him in the car & they drove off.

_**CHAPTER 2 (THE JOURNEY BEGINS) **_

Umi walked for 30 minutes, until she saw a shadow walking up to her. She stopped as the shadow came closer. Umi was scared a little. Then the shadow turned into its right form of Ugomy.  
She said, "Hello Umi. I've been expecting you."  
Umi asked, "You have, but who, what are you?"  
Ugomy said, "I am a fantasy creature known as Ugomy, & I have chosen you to help me stop a mad man and his evil Fantasy creature. They want to make all the fantasy creatures caged and to make slaves. So will you help me, Umi?"  
"I don't know. I need more detail on them." Then she looked at her closer. "Hey, I thought I've seen you before." Then she reached into her pocket & pulled out the small crystal carved statue that looked exactly like Ugomy's twin brother Dranser.  
It glimmered like the glimmering rainbow waterfalls. Then Ugomy said, "That looks like my twin brother instead of me."  
Umi thought, "She has a brother?"  
Then she turned & said, "Please get on my back, & I will take you to my world. I will let my mother show you what I mean. Hop on." Then she bends down, Umi put the carved crystal back in her pocket, & walked over to her, then hopped on her back, & hold on to her main. They went deeper into the fog.  
They flew for 25 minutes, then they saw a light in through the fog, and then it turned into a hole and entered THE CHARM FOREST.  
Umi saw all the fantasy creatures playing with each other, like kids in her world. Ugomy took Yami to where Endora, her mother, is. "Umi, when we get to my mother, you must bathe in her waters, so you can be a human fairy."  
"Are you telling me, that you are going to make me like those fairies, over there?"  
"No. They are fully fairies. You'll have the wings, looks, & abilities of a fairy... Well we're here." Umi was worried. Then she got off Ugomy.  
"This is your mother?"  
"Yep. Now walk into it, & become a strong powerful girl."  
"What if it doesn't work & I become something else?"  
Then Endora said, "Ugomy, what is this human child doing in THE CHARM FOREST?"  
"Mother, I hoped you didn't mind, but can you turn my chosen one into a fantasy creature?" Ugomy asked.  
"I thought I told you and your brother to pick at the same time. Are you an only child, young lady?" Endora asked.

"No. I have a twin brother, but he was taking away by a man who killed my parents for the amazing carved crystals that we all 4 carved, & wanted my brother & me to get the kind of crystal that have a special kind of crystal that when you carve it, it seems alive. And the only ones who know where the cave is Kai & me." Umi said.  
"What was the man's name that took your brother, & what is your brother's name?" Endora asked.  
"A thug called him, Robbert Gorram, & my brother's name is Kai." Umi said.  
Ugomy said, "Did this Robbert Gorram have a dark crystal around his neck? And in it is a wolf with falcon wings, that he calls LuraWolf?"  
"Yes he did. If I could have a pair of wings, & a bit of power, I would go rescue my brother. Please Endora." Umi asked.  
"Are you sure? Because we can't take it backs, & makes you normal. What a minute, is that a crystal star around your neck?" Endora asked.  
"Yes it is." Umi said.  
"I think that there is a way you can turn you back to normal. But I must have your word that you can use it for good only, that you would only use them to help your world, friends, & family." Endora said.  
She said, "Not only will I give you my word on those, I give you my word to protect this beautiful land of yours."  
"Then you may walk into the center of my waters & receive your powers."  
Then Umi took her carved crystal of Dranser out of her pocket and layed it on the edge of the waters, and then walked into the water, she was walking on top of it. Then she walked out further until she reached the outside line of the center. Then she asked, "What will happen, when I'm in the circle?"  
Ugomy said, "You'll go down & transform into the strongest, powerful human/girl fairy. Now walk into the circle." Then she walked inside the circle.  
When she was in the middle of the Endora's water, the circle began to move & started to go down. So she was sinking into the water. Before the water was to her neck, she asked, "Do I need to hold my breath?"  
"No!"  
Then Umi was under the water.

_**CHAPTER 3 (THE 1ST TRANSFORMATION BEGINS) **_

Under the water, Umi started to feel strange, and then she started to transform. Her yellow hair turned into pink with purple strains of hair. Her brown eyes turned bright blue with a computer around her eyes. Then she started to grow sparkling pink with purple stripe wings. Her sky blue dress changed into tight pink & purple sparkling leather clothing. Her sandals turned into knee-high leather pink boots, with purple spikes on front to back sides of her boots. The last thing she needed, THE UNIVERSE RAINBOW CRYSTAL STAR. The water took her crystal star & turned it into that crystal. It was put in the center of her forehead with a rainbow Tera from the sides of the star all around her hair to the back of her head. Then the circle rose up, because the transformation is now complete.  
As the circle raised Umi up, she wondered if she was strong enough to control this power. She decided, she was going to try no matter what. Then water started to run & dripped off her as she reached the surface.  
Ugomy watch her comes out of the water & saw how sparkly she looked. Then she noticed the Rainbow Star on her forehead. It looks like her horn. Umi walked over to her & asked, "How do I look, Ugomy?"  
She said, "Here is a mirror will show how you look." Then her horn glowed & in a light, a clear glass out lair mirror came out. Yami looked into the mirror & saw herself.  
"I look cool. All right let's go." Umi said.  
"Go, where?" Ugomy said.  
"We got to help my brother on the other side of the fog!" Umi said.  
"Why?" Ugomy asked.  
"This computer on my eyes shows me the other side of the fog, in my old home world. Robbert Gorram is trying to force my brother to work for him against his will." Umi said and then she fell to her knees crying.  
"I know my brother would like a boy partner that is a twin of the one I picked." Ugomy said.  
"My brother has a crystal statue that looks like you. & He told me that if fantasy creatures were real, & if he could have a creature partner, he would want that partner to be the one he carved out of crystal. The same thing for me, if I saw your brother, & he looked like my statue, that is the one I would like to be my partner." Then she picked up the carving from the edge of Endora's waters and put it in a pouch that was on her side of her leather outfit.  
Ugomy looked sad. Then she said, "I'll go get my brother, you go save yours."  
Then they agreed to do it. Then Umi asked, "Ah, how do I get to the human world?"  
Ugomy said, "Just think of a hole to go into the real world & it will open in front of you."

_**CHAPTER 4 (THE QUEST TO SAVE KAI) **_

Umi thought of a way home to her brother that was now in Tokyo Japan in a Crystal Designing Factory. Then a hole opened up right in front of her. She saw it open through her computer goggles & walked into it. She walked into the Rainbow fog. On the other side, the rainbow fog came out of nowhere right in front of an old Factory. Yami remembered that she had wings now, so she could fly straight through out of the fog. So she started to flap her wings & flew straight out through the top of the fog. Then the fog disappeared. "I forgot to ask how to turn into my human form. Oh well, Kai will know who I am, for we have a code that we made, so if anything changed one of us, all I have to do is say it & he'll know. It's worth a try."  
Then she flew to the top of the building & went through a door that was on the top. She went down the stairs, & went found out that it was changed into a candy-making factory. There was a guy coming to the stairs, because he missed the elevator. When he opened the door & came in, she spoken from the shadows, "Excuse me sir. Do you know what happen to the Crystal Designing factory?"  
He asked, "Who's there?"  
"Please, you must tell me, where is it?"  
"I can tell you, if I can see you."  
"I'll show you myself, just don't get scared, I'm not ordinary." Then she walked out of the shadows & revealed herself.  
He looked behind himself & saw her. His eyes sparkled from her glimmering beauty. "Now will you tell me, I'm in a hurry to save someone? Please you have to tell me where the Crystal Designing Factory is?"  
"Ah. It's on Dragons St.," He said.  
She said, "Thank you." Then she saw a window & jumped to it, opened it, & flew out. Then man tried to grab her foot, but he couldn't grab her in time, she was gone.  
"Dragon street, where is it? Computer shows me the streets that have the name Dragon St." Then the computer on her eyes showed her a map of all the streets of Tokyo, & then found 3 streets with the name Dragon St. south, north, & northwest.  
"Computer shows me the Crystal Designing Factory that is on one of those streets." Her computer had shown a dot on the south Dragon St. then she flew south.  
It took her 10 minutes to get from the North side of the city to the south. She saw the name that said THE CRYSTAL DESIGNING FACTORY. It had shaped crystal windows. "I hope my brother is in there. He must be forced to make windows shine & sparkled like that, & I hope that I'm not too late." Then she started to fly to the door.  
When she got to the door, she walked in, & saw him being whipped to carve a dragon. He was working slowly, because he got no sleep or food or water, so he was whipped hard. When Umi saw him hurting in pain, she screamed out, "LEAVE-HIM-ALONE-, MURDERER." Then she flew into the air.  
They wondered who that was, and then a red glow of angriness glowed from her. They looked up & her. "I've come to save my brother & YOU CAN'T STOP ME."  
Kai wondered, "Is that my sister?"  
"Twinkle, Twinkle Star, shines in your eyes, & revives you of your lies."  
He said, "It is my sister."  
Then they started to slash the whips again, When Umi said, "HURACANE WINDS." Then the winds went from her hands & grabbed the whips & with acid in the worling winds, dissolved them. Then she flew down & scooped him up, & flew outside.  
Robert Gorram said, "After them." Then LuraWolf real flesh & bone form came out of the dark crystal & flew after her too.  
Umi thought of a way to the CHARM FOREST. Then the Rainbow fog came out of nowhere & Ugomy walked out of it, with her brother Dranser.  
Ugomy said, "That's her & her cute brother. I think she was right, her brother & I are meant to be partners, and you & she are meant to be partners too."  
Dranser thought, "She's right. I think I'm in love."  
Then LuraWolf grabbed Yami's leg, & said, "You're not going anywhere."  
Umi said, "Ugomy, I'm going to drop my brother, I want you both to take him & do the same as you did to me. Here he comes." Then she dropped him, & he fell right into Ugomy's hands.  
Dranser said, "Let her go, LuraWolf."  
LuraWolf said, "No, because she is going to be my wife, not yours Dranser." Then he had her in his arms & they flew back, to Robert.  
Dranser was about to fly up to rescue his love, when Ugomy said, "There isn't enough time to save her Dranser, let's do what she said, that way you have help." He knew that she was right, so they went into the fog & the fog lifted.

_**CHAPTER 5 (THE 2ND TRANSFORMATION BEGINS) **_

It took those 5 minutes to find the hole, but they found it & went through it. They flew another 5mins to get to their mother.  
Ugomy asked when they landed near her, "Mother, Kai is too tired, too hungry, and too thirsty to walk in to your center. And worst of all, Umi is going to be force to marry LuraWolf." Then Dranser smashed his hand against a tree.  
His mother saw that, & said, "Ah... Love at first sight. When he saw Umi, fell in love with her, & the same thing happen to you, when you saw Kai, didn't you Ugomy?"  
"Yes mother. We did."  
Dranser said, "I can't take it any more, Ugomy, mother, I'm going back to the other side to find her. Ugomy, you take well care of her brother, & I'm going to save her, that the 4 of us will be together. Okay."  
Endora said, "Dranser, you do know that LuraWolf has that deadly attack, do you remember the last time you fought him? You nearly died, if it wasn't for me, to banish his from the charm forest."  
Then Kai walked up; "Please let him go save my sister. Huh. I can feel her sadness. HUH." Then his head fell back.  
"Put him on my waters & we'll start now. Okay Dranser, you may go, but be careful this time." Then he flew through the fog hole & went to the human world.  
Ugomy put Kai in the waters, & Endora helped him drift into the center of her waters, when he was on the circle, it took him down & his transformation began. The same way that happen to Umi, is happening to Kai.

_**CHAPTER 6 (UMI IS FORCE TO BE MARRY) **_

Dranser flew out of the fog, In Tokyo. But he didn't senses that she was in the city anymore. One of the thugs that were fired was walking down the street where Dranser was floating. Dranser flew down, grabbed the thug, & took him to a highest tower in Tokyo.  
The thug said, "What are you? Release me at once."  
Dranser said, "I will not, unless you know where they taken her?"  
"Who?"  
"Umi, The fairy that LuraWolf took hostage, the one who use an attack, called HURACANE WINDS, & is all the colors pink & purple."  
The thug remembered her, and then asked, "What if I don't tell you?"  
"Then I will send you to outer space where you'll die. If you tell me, I know place where you can be free & make a lot of money to help your family, & I'll help get you that money. IF you help me."  
"She is in a sub, heading for Europe, but the thing is, their new hideout it's off the coast & under, deep under the ocean, like at least where the bottom is."  
"Thank you. I'll give you $5,000, to go to America, & take your children & wife." Then he set him on a rooftop & briefcase $1,000 dollars in Tokyo money for the tickets to America & the rest I American money, to start a new life with his family.  
The sub was just entering into the Atlantic Ocean & heading north. Yami woke up, & saw that she was chained in a no magical wall & chains of the sub. She struggled & struggled, but she couldn't break free.  
Then she saw the dark crystal hanging next to her. Then LuraWolf came out of the crystal right in front of her. He said in a gentle love voice, "Hello, I am LuraWolf, what is yours?"  
She froze, & thought of a name, that she really like from a cartoon she watched. Then she said, "My name is Sapphire."  
He said, "That's a beautiful name, along with your looks." Then he tried to touch her face. She turned her head, but he touched her anyway. As he was touching her, he put a love potion in her head, which flew from her head to her heart.  
Then she looked at him, & said, "Hello my love."  
Then he released her, & took her to show her, her new master. When they reached the main control room, they where at the Europe base. Then he forgot his crystal, but he didn't care, because he has someone to keep him out of the crystal, so he left it.  
"Robert, Master Robert, I want you to met my future wife." Then she bowed before him.  
Then Robert said, "That's why you capture her?"  
"Yes."  
"I know how to carve things out of crystals, like Umi & Kai."  
"You do?" She shocked her head, "Yes."  
Then he grabbed her arm & said, "You're working for me now, you'll carve this giant Crystal into a dragon. NOW."  
She was scared. Then LuraWolf grabbed her back to him, & said, "No she will not. She will not work for you making things out of crystal. She is my future wife, & if I catch you trying to make her do any crystal carving, & you're whipping her, I will kill you. GOT IT."  
Robert said, "You've been more friendly when you are in your crystal. & I command you to go in your crystal."  
"I don't think so. Sir. I think you should be trapped in a crystal for a month, & see how you like it." Then she brought out her crystal star on her forehead, & then a crystal ball shield around him. Then she made it small, & it turned into the small marble. Then she opened a marble bag & it fell in. Then she put it away. "Well my love, you're in charge." He liked the sound of that.

_**CHAPTER 7 (THE FIGHT FOR UMI'S HAND) **_

It took Dranser 3 hours to fly to the coast of Europe. Then he saw the base, rising out of the ocean. Then he saw Umi holding LuraWolf's hand. He hearts broken. Then her spirit & love for him said, "That's not really me, LuraWolf touched my face & put love potion in me, & the first boy creature I saw, I feel in love with. You have to remind me of who are my family, who I care about, & my mission, & hurry, please. Because he's preparing wedding for me to marry him, & I want to marry you."  
When he heard that, his love for her grew even more. Then he flew straight to the base. Then he landed in front of them.  
"Dranser, what are you doing here, can't you see that I'm about to get married."  
"Hate to break the news to you, she doesn't want to marry you, you're forcing her to, with love potion." She started to remember. "Umi remember who you are, your brother, Kai. He got hurt because of him."  
"Silence."  
"He is the one who killed your mother, your father, & beaten your brother, to make him work."  
"Don't listen to him, my love."

_**CHAPTER 8 (UMI DIES FOR HER TRUE LOVE) **_

She huffed & puffed, and then her eye started to clear. Then she said, "Yes, I remember Dranser. I remember everything."  
Then LuraWolf said, "No you're mine."  
"I'm no ones, except, my love Dranser. Release me."  
"Thugs hold her, until I get done fight him." Then he through her back & the thugs grabbed her & tied her down.  
Then LuraWolf flew at Dranser & they started fighting. Thunder punches, Flame kicks, Ice beams, Winged attacks, Sky attacks, All kinds of attacks you can think of they did.  
After 20 minutes, with those attacks Dranser was weakening badly. Yami was crying, because she couldn't help him, her love. When Dranser was sitting up, LuraWolf raised his claws up from his fingers; he was about to flying them to Dranser's chest. "Now this time, your mother can't save you, & there is nothing to stop me from killing you." Umi knew they're death poison claws.  
She said, "SKIN ACID." Then her skin started to burn through the ropes. When she was free, she saw his hand & claws flanged at Dranser. She said, "LURAWOLF NO-." Then she flew fast until she was in front of Dranser, took the poison for herself right in the chest.  
Dranser said when she was in front of him, "OH NOOOO."  
LuraWolf saw her, & said, "Sapphire." Then his claws went back into his fingers.  
She fell to her knees & flew back wards, Dranser caught her, "Yami, you save my life."  
"Uhh. Uh." She was in bad pain.  
"Oh my love." Then he picked her up, like a man caring his wife. "Look at what have you done, LuraWolf, she's dying because of you, trying to stick those claws of yours in me." Then he flew into the rainbow fog, which he thought of & went to THE CHARM FOREST.

_**CHAPTER 9 (DRANSER'S REVENGE) **_

It took him 5 minutes to get to the hole in the fog. He flew in the hole & flew to his Endora's pond. He saw that Kai was okay & saw that he has the same suit & wings as Umi, but instead of pink & purple, he had the colors of green & blue, in the same pattern.  
Dranser landed next to Ugomy & Kai. Kai asked, "What happen to my sister? Did you do this, Dranser?"  
Dranser said, "No, but I'm going back to the human world to get my revenge of LuraWolf for putting death poison from his claws & stocked them in her."  
Ugomy asked, "Did he do it on purpose?"  
"No, you see we fight over Umi, when I was down; he raised his claws up from his fingers, & tried to stick them in me. But that's when Umi jumped the way of the claws, & took her for herself. And now she's dying."  
Kai was sad to hear that. Then he asked, "Endora, can you heal her?"  
Endora said, "I can't, but there is one way..."  
Dranser asked, "What is it, mom?"  
She said, "I can't say anything, because the one who needs to know it, is the only one to heal her, & needs to find out for him."  
"So it's, Kai or Dranser, Right?" Ugomy asked.  
"Yes. You can put her on my waters, so I can keep her alive until one of you figures it out." Dranser walked over to the edge of his mother's waters & set his love in the waters.  
With tears in both his eyes, Dranser ran through the hole & went back to get his revenge & to see if he knows the antidote.  
Ugomy said, "We must follow him, Kai. Revenge won't bring her back, but I think we can find the cure, if we follow him & get LuraWolf to tell us."  
Kai said, "Okay." Then they ran through the hole & went after Dranser.  
Endora said, "I'll do what I can okay." So she did.  
Umi started to get up out of Endora's waters; "I must go after them."  
"You should stay in my waters; your life hangs by a thread." Endora said.  
I must go; I know what LuraWolf is planning to do to them, if I don't go." Umi said.  
Okay, just be careful." Then Yami flew slowly through the fog.

_**CHAPTER 10 (TRUE LOVE'S FIRST KISS) **_

n the other side fog, Dranser, Ugomy, & Kai landed in Europe, where the base was before. It was still out of the ocean. Then they landed on the ramp, & walked into the center of the building. Then a net fell down from the sealing. Before it covered both of them, Kai saw it & flew fast. It covered Dranser.  
hen LuraWolf walked out from the shadows, he snapped his fingers & the lights came on. "Ah Dranser, I see you fell into my trap. But weren't there 2 of you?" Then strong magic thug grabbed Kai & brought him out. "Ah there you are. I suppose you have come for the antidote of the Death Poison for Yami."  
ai asked, "What is it, please tell us."  
I'll tell you, if she becomes my wife."  
ranser got mad, & said, "There is no way she is marring you. I'm not going to gamble her life like a bargaining chip." Kai knew he was right.  
hen Ugomy stabbed her horn straight into the thug & sucked his soul out of him & Kai was free.  
hen LuraWolf saw this, he put a force field around him & Dranser. Then Dranser got out of the net, & started to fight him. But every attack was filled with hatred, not with honor. Every time he attacked, LuraWolf countered Dranser's attack with his own attack. Then Dranser was on the floor, and then Umi flew in through the wall.  
She landed on her weak legs, & walked into the light. She saw Dranser on the floor in pain & sadness. Kai & Ugomy saw her walking up to the force field. She was saying, "LUR... LURAWOLF LEAVE HIM ALONE." Then she walked into the force field, it shocked her bad. And she fell, but she got up again, & tried to go through it again.  
The 3rd time, she was all the way on the ground, & Kai tried to go to her, Ugomy said, "I think I know why she doing that. If you watch carefully Kai, you will see what she is trying to do." So he watched even closer. She tried to get up again, but the poison was taking more affect than she thought it would. She saw Dranser bleeding bad, & on the ground. For her love & with the power of love in her heart, Spirit, & mind, she got the strength to get up again & go into the force field, & she was through it.  
LuraWolf was kicking him in the chest, stomach, & then he had his claw around Dranser's neck. Then he started punch him. Umi had only 25% of her strength in her crystal, she decided, 12.5% of her crystal to kill LuraWolf, & the rest to heal her love. Then she began taking her crystal off her forehead & used 12.5% of it, & forming it in a small beam ball. It glowed a clear rainbow color. LuraWolf saw it; he dropped him, & confronted her. She said, "Never again will you threaten, the remaining of my family, friends, or loved ones. TAKE THIS-." Then she through the beam ball at him. IT went straight for him & it hit him straight through his chest. He was crying when it happens.  
Then he said in a dying voice, "The Antidote is TRUE LOVE'S FIRST KISS." Then he started to dissolve in to dust. Then the force field was gone. Kai & Ugomy were shocked to see that, then they saw Umi kneeing next to Dranser.  
Umi said, "With all my love for you, Dranser, & I give a life again." Then she put her hand on his chest & she started flow her life force into him, & healed his wounds.  
When his wounds where all healed. He opened his eyes, & saw her dead next to him holding his hand. He saw her crystal & saw it was shattered. He said, "No. Yami. You healed me & you used your crystal to do it." Then he picked her up & then the fog came in the building, & they went into it & walk straight into the Charm Forest Enter Hole.  
They walked to Endora, & Dranser asked, "Mom, can you revive her."  
She said, "Didn't you hear LuraWolf, Dranser, he said the antidote? True Love's First Kiss."  
He started plashing, and then he knew that if he loved her so much, he would revive her with his love too. So he got the courage & kissed her. They glowed a rainbow color around them & & then the center her forehead was glowing & the crystal reformed itself. When he lifted his lips & head off hers & she opened her eyes & saw him.  
Then he put her down & they hugged. Then she saw her brother, & went to him & hugged him.

_**CHAPTER 11 (THE NEW 2 KINGS & QUEENS) **_

Endora said, "Now that you are all together, it is time for you to choose & become a pair for either world."  
Umi, Kai, Ugomy, & Dranser where shocked. Then Umi & Dranser said, "We don't want to be a leader, & we want to help everyone."  
Kai & Ugomy said, "We would like to be King & Queen of the Charm Forest."  
"Then it is settled, Kai & Ugomy will be the King & Queen of the Charm Forest, & Dranser & Umi will be the protectors of the Earth. Yami & Dranser say goodbye to them, Cause until another evil comes, the forest doesn't need protectors, and it just needs a king & queen. So go through the last fog, until the universe needs you." Endora said.  
Umi was crying as she hugged Kai & Ugomy was crying as she hugged Dranser.  
Kai said, "Dranser, I want you to protect my sister."  
Kai & Ugomy were given the crowns of the Charm Forest & they ruled the forest with a kind & pleasant saying.  
Dranser said, "I will protect her with my life." Then Umi & Dranser went into the hole & were given a castle in the Crystal Mountains where, Umi can make Crystal carvings & Dranser can look over the world.

**Until next time  
THE END!**


End file.
